Friday night's fairytale
by Lazymeerkat
Summary: "I want the story of how you met mom!" Alfred blinked, a little taken aback, but then smiled brightly "Oh, that's a good one!" He hummed and then cleared his throat "So... It happened about ten years ago..." (Rated T to be safe / Extreme fluff! / WARNING: MPREG HINTS - Also I suck at titles forgive me) - Prompt "Story"


**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Himaruya. The prompt I am using are from an old challenge I am not doing, but I really liked the prompts so... I'll credit it anyway, because it seems right, you'll find the link on my profile!

/\\

\\/

"I'm home!" Alfred called, smiling and taking off his hat and jacket.

Arthur walked downstairs and cupped his face, kissing him softly "Welcome back, love." He murmured, pulling away "You're late today, is everything all right?"

"Yeah, we just caught this guy we'd been tracking down for a while and I had all this boring paperwork to get done. But I'm here now! Is she already asleep?"

The shorter man sighed and shook his head "No. I tried putting her to sleep, but she just wouldn't give up, said her daddy promised her a story every Friday." He glared at Alfred, that just shrugged and then chuckled.

"Tell her I'll just take off this uniform and then I'll be all hers!"

His husband nodded and disappeared back upstairs, while Alfred chanded as quickly as possible and then walked into their daguther's room.

"Daddy!" She jumped off bed and ran to him, wrapping her tiny arms around him in a tight hug.

"Hey princess!" He picked her up and she gave him a big kiss on the cheek. Alfred gasped "Oh! Now I'll turn into a wonderful and brave Prince!"

She giggled "You said mommy's kiss already did that!"

"Because it did! I promse I was a frog before, right, Artie?"

Arthur just rolled his eyes "Liz, love, it's time to sleep, say goodnight to dad."

She pouted and looked up at her father "No! Daddy promised he'd have told me the story I wanted!" Alfred smiled at her and looked up at Arthur, waiting for his approval. The Brit sighed, but gave up "Fine, fine... But you only have twenty minutes, lights off by then!" He kissed Elizabeth's head and Alfred's cheek, before walking outside.

The American helped his daughter getting under the covers and then lied down by her side, putting her arm around her pillow "So, what story do you want to hear tonight?"

"I want the story of how you met mom!"

Alfred blinked, a little taken aback, but then smiled brightly "Oh, that's a good one!" He hummed and then cleared his throat "So... It happened about ten years ago..."

He started talking, making voices, faces and even playing some parts, while Elizabeth giggled and listened carefully.

/ ~ \\

"So daddy jumped on his unicorn and ran after the evil wizard!"

"Was mommy scared?" Elizabeth asked, looking at her father in awe.

He nodded "Yes! He was screaming and calling me 'Save me my hero!'"

She giggled again and clapped her hands together "What happened after?"

He turned at her, serious "The wizard called his dragon to fight me." She gasped and Alfred smiled "Hey, don't worry daddy was stronger than the dragon!"

"So you killed it?" She asked her eyes wide.

"No, no! I became friends with him and we fought the wizard together and won! So the evil wizard had to let mommy, and the dragon too, free to go."

Elizabeth smiled and lied back on her pillow. Alfred walked closer, he could see she was tired, so he adjusted the covers and leant in, kissing her forehead.

"What happened then...?" She mumbled, already half asleep.

"Mommy came up to me, thanked me and then kissed me..." He spoke in a softer voice "Then we got married and then we wished so hard and so deeply for a baby that fairies granted our wish with you, princess." He whispered, a soft smile on his lips "And not only we got our happily ever after, but it was the best one we could get."

She mumbled something, already asleep, while Alfred stood and walked to the door, turning to look at her one last time, before feeling a pair of arms sliding around his torso. He smiled wider and turned, returning Arthur's embrace.

"How long have you been here, listening?" He asked, his smile evident in his tone.

"Long enough." He pulled away slightly "I remembered that story differently though."

"Oh, is that so?" The American asked innocently.

"Yes... I remember a policeman stopping me for no reason..."

"You were twenty mph over the limit..." Alfred corrected him.

"For no reason." Arthur repeated, completely calm and firm "And I remember avoiding a fine just because I gave you my number."

Alfred laughed "You lucky bastard..." He mumbled, pulling him close by his waist. "So I did save you."

"Mmh, I guess you did, you're right... But your bike is definitely not a unicorn. And if Liz asks for one on Christmas you will be the one explaining why she can't have one."

He laughed again and kissed him deeply "I love you."

"I love you too, you silly idiot." He murmued, smiling.

The American took his hand and lead him into their bedroom, before getting ready for the night "I just wanted to make it special, y'know? I mean, our little girl asked us to tell her how we met." He slid under the blankets "It's not like something like that it's going to happen again anytime soon. I won't get a second chance to make this story this amazing!" He looked at his husband, that was turning his back to him, and he could see him stiffening visibly.

"W-Well..." Arthur started, turning and looking up at Alfred hesitantly.

"What is it, Artie?" He frowned, concerned.

Arthur climbed on bed and snuggled closer to his lover "We... We might not have to wait too long to do that again..." He looked up at the other, trying to see if he would have got the hint. The Brit observed as Alfred's expression changed from one of concern to confused, before realisation finally hit him, his eyes widening "Artie you..."

"Yes... Yes I am."

"H-How? When?" He blinked "_How_?"

Arthur frowned and pulled away "Seriously? Alfred, yesterday we had sex because I fucking said 'Strawberry'. Fucking 'strawberry'! We're _always_ having sex, and you are surprised I am pregnant again?"

"Stop saying that..." Alfred groaned and rolled his eyes, trying to focus again "You know, I can't help it with your accent." He turned serious once again "So... So you really are...?"

"Yes, we'll have another baby. Don't... Don't you want it?" He looked at him, suddenly insecure and worried.

He looked at him, his eyes wide "Are you kidding? Of course I do! Another little me running around the house! That'll be awesome!" Alfred pulled Arthur in a tight hug "I love you, I love Lizzie and I'll love this little miracle too." He leant down and pressed a soft kiss to Arthur's stomach "Daddy will think of many new amazing stories for you, ok?"

The Brit looked down and smiled softly at him "You know, you should write them all down, we'll keep a storybook for the kids, so when they'll be older they'll be able to see just what an idiot their father is."

"You love it though..." Alfred smirked and pulled him down, to kiss him softly.

"... Fuck, I do."


End file.
